helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimura Ayaka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kobe, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer, actress |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1999–2008 |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Zetima |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Coconuts Musume, Petitmoni, ROMANS, Kiiro 5, 7-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars |Row 8 title = Website |Row 8 info = Hello! Project.com}} Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香), currently known by the stage name Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香), is a Japanese singer and actress. She became part of Hello! Project in 1999 as a member of Coconuts Musume. She was the only remaining member in the group from 2004 till she left Hello! Project in 2008 to pursue a career in acting. She is currently an actress signed to Tristone Entertainment. Biography Ayaka was born in Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan on October 30, 1981. She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe, and is bilingual in English and Japanese. At age 14, when her parents separated, she moved to Hawaii with her mother. In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa (she later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003). She worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called “Coco Ichibanya”. 1998 In 1998, Ayaka and Mika Todd formed a singing group with three other friends: April Barbaran, Chelsea Ching, and Danielle Delaunay. The group began performing at a small restaurant in Waikiki. While performing there, the group was spotted by ex-Sharan Q drummer Makoto, a former bandmate of ex-vocalist Tsunku, the producer and mastermind behind Hello! Project. Makoto convinced Tsunku to sign them into Hello! Project. 1999 In the year 1999, the group headed to Japan and became Coconuts Musume. "Coconuts" refers to the group's origin in Hawaii, and "Musume" refers to its sister relationship with another popular Hello! Project group, Morning Musume. 2004-2005 In late 2004, Ayaka began hosting a morning radio show on MobaHO! called "Hello! Music Resort" (which was moved to an evening time slot and retitled Hello! Music Latte on April 1, 2005). She's also became the co-host on the Monday edition of "Afternoon Paradise" (with Tokutake Hirofumi). She hosted another radio show, BLEND KISS, with her best friend Satoda Mai of Country Musume(itself a continuation of KISS THE COCONUTS!, which Ayaka hosted with Mika Todd), but it was cancelled early Summer 2005. Ayaka occasionally appeared in Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito, and now appears in its replacement, Uta Doki!. 2006 In 2006, she acted alongside theater troupe Otona no Mugicha in the play Kotobuki Coffee from the 31st August until the 10th September. In January, Ayaka hosted COCONUT KISS (in which she brought back her English Lessons) every Wednesday from January 11 through the 26th. In May, Ayaka was the month's guest host of the radio show HelloPro Yanen!. For the last two weeks of the month, Satoda co-hosted with her, after Ayaka told of how they'd become even closer friends than ever before, and promised to bring her in. 2007 In 2007, Ayaka and Yasuda Kei took part in another "otomugi" production, Chigaimasu Sisters, from the 15th to the 19th of August, at the Kinokuniya Hall. Both plays are available on DVD through e-LineUP! (an Up-Front Works online shopping site). 2008 On April 30, Ayaka graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project, without a graduation ceremony, to pursue her dream of being an actress. The following day, it was revealed that she had signed with Tristone Entertainment, going under the stage name of Ayaka Nagate. On July 14, it was announced that she and professional golfer Hideto Tanihara (谷原秀人) had married. On October 2, she appeared in the one-shot drama, Yume o Kanaeru Zō (夢をかなえるゾウ) as Mika Tamura (田村美佳). 2009 On Decemeber 11, 2009, It was announced that Ayaka opened up a blog on the Ameba site. 2011 In 2011, It was announced on her blog that she was pregnant with her first child. http://ameblo.jp/ayaka-nagate/entry-10849309379.html She also said on her blog that she was excited and was looking forward to the baby. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy on August 29. http://ameblo.jp/ayaka-nagate/day-20110901.html Profile *'Maiden name:' Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香) *'Married name:' Tanihara Ayaka (谷原絢香) *'Stage Name:' Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香) *'Nicknames:' Ayarin, Aatan, Aachan, Ayaka (アヤカ) or Coconuts Musume Ayaka (ココナッツ娘。アヤカ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hobbies:' English, playing the piano and violin, playing volleyball and golf, cooking *'Favorite colors:' White, pink *'Favorite flowers:' Gerberas *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Sukiyaki *'Disliked food:' Fried liver *'Hello! Project groups:' **Coconuts Musume (1999–2008) **Petitmoni (2002–2003) **ROMANS (2003) *'Shuffle Units:' **2000: Kiiro 5 **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars Singles Featured In Coconuts Musume *Halation Summer *DANCE & CHANCE *Tokonatsu Musume *Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" *Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM 7nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Theater *2006 Kotobuki Coffee *2007 Chigaimasu Sisters Dramas *2008 Yume o Kanaeru Zō (夢をかなえるゾウ?) TV *2004- Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito *2004 Futarigoto *2005- Uta Doki! *2001/2002/2006 Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons *2006- COCONUT KISS Radio *2004-2005 Hello! Music Resort/Hello! Music Latte *2004-2008 Afternoon Paradise *2004-2005 BLEND KISS *2004-2005 KISS THE COCONUTS! *2006 Coconut Kiss! *2006 HelloPro Yanen! Publications Photobooks *2003.08.21 AYAKA Essay Books *2002.07.?? Coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学) (with Mika Todd) Trivia *Ayaka is best known for her Bishoujo Kyouiku segment "Ayaka no Totsugeki Eikaiwa" (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons), in which she surprised random Morning Musume members and forced them to learn English phrases with her. *She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe *She is bilingual in English and Japanese. *When she was 14, she moved to Hawaii with her mother after her parents separated. *In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. **After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa (she later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003). *She once worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called "Coco Ichibanya". *She is only Coconuts Musume member that has a full name in Japanese. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki, and S/mileage member Tamura Meimi. Honorary Titles External Links & References *Official Profile *Official Blog *Hello! Database *Hello! Music Latte page at MobaHO! *A collection of interviews and translated articles about the Coconuts Musume members. *Eye-Ai Magazine, February 2003 issue. Category:Coconuts Musume Category:ROMANS Category:Kiiro 5 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:1981 births Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2008 departures Category:Blood type AB Category:1999 additions Category:Petitmoni Category:Members from Hyogo Category:October Births Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Ayaka Kimura Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members who are married